Confession
by siriuslyremus
Summary: Sirius has a confession to make. And Remus finds out.  [[oneshot, slash, remussirius, read, review, and all that jazz!]]


**A/N: Well, I wrote this a while ago, but i never put it up. i fixed it up a tad, and i felt like i should post it. Once again, its Remus/Sirius (I can't seem to write much else! haha) So, read and review if you would be so kind! Reviews are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter is not mine. I wish it was though...**

Remus Lupin walked along the dark city streets, the wind whipping his hair about his face.

He had to think, he had to make sense of what was said to him. _Did he mean what I think he did?_ _Was he serious?_

well, no pun intended of course.

he thought of what had just recently transpired. He had been at Sirius' house, it was christmas eve, and James and Lily were supposed to be coming over later on. they were 18 years old, just out of Hogwarts.

He and Sirius had been sitting in Sirius' sitting room, laughing, joking, and talking like they always did, when Sirius started to question Remus about his love life.

"So Moony, anything new in the love department? he had asked playfully.

"Well, er, no." he had replied a bit embarrassed.

"You haven't seen anyone since we've been out of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, in a less playful tone.

"No, I can't say that I have" he had replied blushing. "How about you, Mr. Womanizer?" he had asked in return.

"Well, not really. But I think I'm in love Remus, but I don't think they know it."

Remus' heart leaped, and he asked "Well, who is it? Do I know them?"

"Oh, you definitely know them, Remus."

Remus racked his brain for who Sirius could possibly be in love with. It was such a shock that Sirius, who was infamous for his many short relationships, could be in love so soon.

"Well, is it a girl or a guy?" he asked. It was common knowledge among the Marauders that he and Sirius liked both.

"Oh, a guy, of course." he replied, then added "and he's actually one of my best friends." inching closer to Remus so that their faces were only inches apart.

Remus could feel Sirius' hot breath on his face and neck, and felt his spine tingle and a flush creep onto his face. He couldn't get himself to talk, he _needed _to find out the truth, to see if what he had felt all these years was true.

Then Sirius leaned into him, and he was kissing him.

He never thought this day would come, and was so shocked, that he just sat there limply while Sirius was kissing him.

When he finally realized what was going on, he started to reciprocate the kiss, and he could feel himself burning with passion.

But all of a sudden, he realized that _this is SIRIUS. how am I sure this is real? What if James is lurking around, ready to jump out with a camera and embarrass me?_

He had gotten so flustered and confused, that he abruptly broke apart, grabbed his coat, and ran out into the winter night to think.

This is where he was now. Walking the streets, not keeping track of where his feet were taking him, letting them guide him, and maybe show him what Sirius had meant. It was all just to much to comprehend. Then he looked up, and found himself at the park by Sirius' flat.

He walked over to a swing and flopped down on it to think some more.

He didn't know how long he sat there; all he knew was that he really and truly hoped that Sirius was, for once, being serious.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps, and looked up and saw no other than the man who had just caused him so much confusion.

"Remus?" he asked gently. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." he replied

Sirius sat down on the swing next to him and said "I'm sorry Remus, I shouldn't have kissed you, but I just cannot stop thinking about you. I just wanted to tell you how I really feel, I don't like lying to you. I really do love you, and-" but he was cut off by Remus who had gotten up off his swing and pressed his lips to Sirius'

He had never felt anything like this from a kiss, he had never felt such a burning passion, or just such a strong love, that they both seemed to glow from it. He could not remember where or who he was, all he knew was that he was in love with this person he was kissing.

And it was the greatest feeling in the world.

**So, what did you think?! just push that little button down there and tell me! i'll listen to anything you have to say:)**


End file.
